She's not sleeping
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: When he didn’t respond she started to cry, he made no move to comfort her, made no move to tell her it was going to be alright, he made no move simply because he knew it wasn’t going to be. Fuugen R&R!
1. She's not sleeping

**Okay so I decided to finally make a MugenxFuu fic! Yay me! To be honest I don't know where this is going to go, but maybe if all read and review then it'll turn out spectacular:wink wink: **

**Um, I'm rating it T to be safe, there might be some violence but I'm not that great with those type of things so excuse me for lacking there of :P, okay moving on **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but don't need to since I liked how the show came out anyways, hehe…well I guess I would want Mugen and Fuu to end up together officially but whatever.**

"_The Vagabond is getting away, seize him!" Voices rang out through the dim sanctuary, now infested with law enforcements, that which could be the only name given to those who 'rightfully' served for justice in the Edo period. They were after a man, a very interesting man._

_It was anachronistic, the way the said vagabond would wield his weapon, his fighting stance, which was crazed to the unknown eye, unpredictable, got the better of his opponents, it was to his advantage, he would escape death at every possible opportunity, nothing could kill him._

_Except for one girl._

_Racing through the halls he was coming short of breath, he had been running for awhile, now normally he wouldn't run from a fight, no matter how pointless, he loved the thrill of taking out his shamshir and using highly unorthodox swordplay and capoeira-esque movements to cut down his enemies, the sensation of satisfaction for killing mere weaklings was only surpassed when it was done in order to protect someone he, without actually saying it, cared about._

_Turning a corner he had reached his final destination, the meaning more than just the act of finally arriving to the place he needed to be at. "Freeze Vagabond! Your time ends here!" He was surrounded he knew this much, slowly he closed his eyes, his partner…_

"Take Care of Fuu."

_Was not going to help fight **this**_ _fight._

_Snapping open his eyes wide he surveyed his surrounding and started to slash down his opponents, trying to create a path, a few cuts and bruises never got him down, but these weren't just a few cuts a bruises. A small Tanto was embedded in his back…his Tanto. How it got there? He couldn't recall, must've backfired. He huffed in annoyance as another man fell to the floor lifeless._

"Fuu."

_He could see the outline of her laid out figure, on the cold musty floor through a single door entrance, out running the nuisance that which he loathed before this incident he ran inside the opening and, without much effort, sealed the door tightly._

"_Get the explosives, the weaponry, anything! Get this (_whicky whicky wack )_ door open!"_

_Slowly placing his shamshir down he gently walked up to her. _" You stupid brat." _His voice didn't do justice to the words that escaped his now pouting lips, brooding face, and shaking hands._

_She didn't respond to his obvious presences, he took this opportunity to kiss her lips gently, still no indication that she knew he was here. The circumstance for her being in this place was nothing _special. _Same ole Fuu, Same ole troublesome bad luck Fuu. He picked her up, the drops of blood coming more and more now, hitting the floor once sporadically now constantly. _

_Lightly placing her in between his now seated position against a gloomy, matching their surroundings, pillar. her back softly against his chest, his legs separated, one to each side of her, his hands rested on her chest gently, Mugen was a pervert, all knew this, but this was no perverted action._

_As his hands took their place his eyes grew wide, slowly, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, just in realization._

_**She's not sleeping.**_

"_One, Two, Three!" Bam. They have gotten through. Surrounding him entirely, no escape visible, not as though he would have been able to escape smoothly if there had been one in his current position, the leader of the armed men spoke harshly._

"It's over."

_He kissed the back of her head. His vision became blurry. His hand slowly left their place on her heart. He could hear their feet shuffling, his head dropping, he wanted so badly to hold onto her, to not let them tear her away from his grasp. But his grasp was no longer there._

_His words faded into the darkness that occupied his sight. _"To hell it is…"

**Okay! There ya have it, hope its um well readable, review I guess and remember " Not all is as it appears!"**

**If that makes sense. Mwa! Laters**


	2. Back to the beginning

**Wow so many reviews for just one chapter wee! I feel so giddy hehe, Well I would like to thank each reviewer personally, as such my custom, you will find the responses at the end of the chapter.**

**And Now the continuation with the fic! If you have any questions just ask in a review, the more reviews the faster I update! Hehe bribery rules…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue **

**_She's not sleeping- _Back to the beginning.

* * *

**

"_Take Care of Fuu." _

"**Mugen!"**

…_he would escape death at every possible opportunity, nothing could kill him._

_**She would place her hands on the side of his face- **_

_Except for one girl._

"…**.Mugen" **

"_Freeze Vagabond! Your time ends-" _

_**Her eyes were so sad, a happy kind of sad.**_

_A small Tanto was embedded in his back….his Tanto_

"**You can't….you just can't… Mu-!"**

_He could see the outline of her laid out figure…_When had trying to breathe become **_so_** hard.

_**Her laid out figure was enveloped in his arms, she was breathing softly now. He as well.**_

"_Get the explosives, the weaponry, anything! Get this (_whicky whicky wack )_ door open!"_

"**This is…my first time."**

_Slowly placing his shamshir down he gently walked up to her. _

_**Her gentle figurine, his little porcelain doll…how he longed for her touch.**_

" _You stupid brat." _

"**Mu….gen"**

…_he took this opportunity to kiss her lips gently_

_**He, upon looking at her innocent now exhausted form, swiftly got up.**_

_Lightly placing her in between his now seated position…_**"Mugen…?" **_His legs separated, one to each side of her… **He opened the cabin door… **his hands rested on her chest gently… _**"Where…are you-" **_As his hands took their place his eyes grew wide…**Not once did he look back.**_

_J**u**s**t **i**n** r**e**a**l**i**z**a**t**i**o**n……_

_**She's not sleeping.**_

XxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Fuu…what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm…" Looking down at her form she held up the food in her hands that was already half bitten off, consumed in her very hungry body. "Eating?" Her expression held a gaze at what he could tell was a look asking if he was stupid.

"Give me some of that grub you greedy bitch!" Flying across the table Mugen grabbed at the food eagerly. "Hey! Get'cha own you pig!! Jin!!!!" Panicking Fuu jumped up and raced across the stand on a unknown dusty road to where Jin sat. Hiding behind him Fuu stuck out her tongue, thinking, foolishly I might add, that she was safe.

Without bearing a second thought Mugen unsheathed his shamshir and was about to strike down when Jin too unsheathed his blade and the two metals clanged together creating what little people in the stand to flee.

"Geez Mugen!"

"What you little bi-"

"Stop it!!! Gawd if you want the food so much you can have it!" Throwing the food on the ground Fuu stomped out of the place furious, her arms tied together in the front of her chest, Jin apathetic as ever put his blade away, fixed his glasses and with only a meek, but all too swift to notice glance in Fuu's direction, sat back down on his spot and finished whatever portion of food he had left.

"That little whore…" Grumbling an inhumane amount of curses, Mugen picked the food from the floor, gave a quick dust _as if that would help_ and gulped down the meal. Which was just meat dumplings.

Huffing loudly he sat across from the samurai with whom ,according to him, had a fish like face. "What are the odds that I would run into the likes of you once again…destiny really wants me to kill your scrawny ass."

"Hmm."

"…bastard."

"And what of her?"

"What?"

Looking up indifferent Jin nodded to now oblivious girl playing with Momo.

"Fuu? Tch, what about her?"

"Destiny…?" "She's just an annoying bug that won't go away."

"I see…"

"You asshole! What are you implying!"

"I haven't a clue what your rude mouth is speaking about."

"Like hell you don't you arrogant son of a-" Jin slowly got up and gave a slight glare at Mugen. " You're as dumb as ever."

"What you say!" Fumbling for his sword Mugen swiftly stood up and was about to engage Jin when he noticed he was no longer right in front of him.

Instead he was standing by Fuu.

He hesitated, he didn't know why then…

"Fuu."

Ceasing her playful activity and letting Momo stay on top of her head she quirked her head to the side cutely and questioned the Samurai's reasons for gathering her attention.

Ever so smoothly, Jin began to gather Momo in his hands and place the little animal down on the ground whom proceeded to flee into a nearby tree. Fuu followed it's movements with her eyes, her body stilled, as Jin leisurely placed his hands on her shoulders to gain her focus on him once more.

"Jin?"

Mugen had not moved, not even when-

"J-" His lips were on hers, softly, not at all forced, in fact, one couldn't even be sure if their lips actually held contact, but it was good enough to shush the usually loud mouth girl.

He gripped his shamshir a little bit tighter.

Jin let go of Fuu's shoulders gently and allowed her hands to hang loosely by her sides, her eyes wide saucers staring directly at him. Confused, curious. Jin smiled slightly, all the while knowing the man behind his reasoning for committing such an act bore witness to this entire scene of displayed affection.

"Jin…um…why-" Slowly and at the same time rapidly Fuu swung her head in the direction of a now missing man.

"Mugen." Turning her head once more, she refused to let her eyes swell up in tears. But the chocked sobs still got the best of her. "Wh-Wh-Why!"

His eyes had turned from mischievous mirth to one of solemn sadness and regret.

Without waiting for a response she ran off in the direction she thought the _vagabond_ would take. Momo following in flight.

**Okay I totally want to put more but then it would get too long :sweat drops: It will be longer next chapter Promise!! Please leave a review, that is if you want, it's not mandatory, yet highly appreciated.**

**Oh! And um…if some was confused about the beginning I was trying to implement a quick transitioning, differently mixed tense scene into the whole plot. If anyone understand that…Um…hmm let's see. **

**Oh! I was trying to bring in the past and present together, a flashback of sorts, funny thing is within those flashbacks and changes from past and present there is also occurrence of the past being mixed with what happened before and after. lol Silly and confusing I know I'm sorry! If you must flame go ahead lol.**

**As promised the responses: **

**FanofInulover: Haha I love you so much You are so sweet! Fuugen rules! and Oui Updating...updating!**

**Wind Fire Fox Yuki: Hehe thanks for the review!**

**LilBrokenDolly: Ah the perceptive one! -giggles- you're going to have to wait till later on to find out! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic until then!**

**COUGARS SHADES: Haha wonderful questions that I had hoped to get from my readers, thanks for reviewing!**

**CaptainElle: lol sorry! Hope this will do for now, thanks for the review! haha**

**Hinatasbiggestfanboy: Stick to naruto fics! haha :P love you!**

**dawnmiko: awww -huggles- hehe thankies! Hope you find this chapter tolerable.**

**Whitenightshade: I must say I loved your review, lengthy reviews ALWAYS make me smile broadly and giggle profusely lol, I think it's cute how you pointed out all the great aspects of my story although highly over flattering lol I didn't think it was so well done, and I most definately could do better! Gomenasi! Oh! I used some curse words in this chapter, just for you :)**

**Kendra Luehr: Haha there ya go your prayers have been answered:P You're just going to have to find out what happened later on! Forgive me! haha, and thanks I was hoping that someone would comment on that, I would like to keep it up but I don't know what other words to use in it's place heh.**

**Kanashii Umi: Haha who said she's dead:P haha thanks so much for the wonderful FIRST review, meant alot hehe, hope you continue to enjoy the fic!**


	3. Wait

**Hi Ho! Hehe Sorry it's been sometime since I've updated, I've just realized how badly the Samurai Champloo section is neglected, poor thing, but alas I shall fight the good fight for Fuugen! Who's with me?! **

**:crickets:**

**Yeah…okay, you know the Disclaimer, Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!! Seeing as I reply to reviews and the reviewers are usually the same I'll opt for being lazy and not putting anything down here, but you know I love you all and your REVIEWS! Tee-hee**

_Italics: Mugen and Flashbacks, but there's only one and that's the beginning, so whatever._

**Bold: Fuu and stress on words.

* * *

**

"_Mugen." Turning her head once more, she refused to let her eyes swell up in tears. But the chocked sobs still got the best of her. "Wh-Wh-Why!"_

_His eyes had turned from mischievous mirth to one of solemn sadness and regret._

_Without waiting for a response she ran off in the direction she thought the vagabond would take. Momo following in flight.

* * *

_

_That fish faced bastard, and that two timing slut, Fuck them, If they didn't want me around so they can do their lovey dovey shit then fuck it I won't be around!_

**Why, why would Jin do that, what about Mugen, he saw, I know he saw! I don't know….why. Why would he run off? Can't you see I want you around!**

_That stupid slut._

**That stupid bastard**

_Can't you tell that I-_

**I love you!**

Fuu caught sight of the tattered red clothing hanging slightly off of the gruff man she had grown so accustomed to, moving about down a far ahead road, he wasn't moving at a fast pace, but with the time and difference from when she set off to run after him and when he probably left, it was still quite some time away.

Her petite body, and short legs tried to catch up, stopping shortly and exhaling loudly she straightened her shoulders from their hunched position and continued to guide her body in the direction of the man she felt she needed to enlighten.

As her body moved on it's own her mind wandered, the trees becoming a steady image of familiarity as she passed each one holding the same similarity to the one before it. She…loved him? How could this be…

Oh Fuu knew all to well how it could happen, the man was an ingrate, that much she was certain of, an addict to sex with slutty big boobed woman with the stench of sake for his own desirable pleasure. All this and so much more with their horrific details encompassed by thievery and killing.

But it was the way he would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking. The way he would _always_ be the first one to save her from her, all too many, abductions, either from a brothel or some insane freak. It was the silver lining, the gray area between the black and white, the wrong and right, the thin line between love and hate that seemed to identify with them. It became more apparent when she chose to stick with Mugen when Sara had asked, with her blind eyes to chose between the two. The way she said sorry to Jin when it was obvious he was about to reveal his confession.

It was the many times he almost gave up his life for her, no…it wasn't just that, Mugen wasn't a man to care whether or not his time was up, it was those times when he would continue to _live_ just for _her_, that she found herself falling for him.

She was closer now, she could feel the warmth radiating off of his fiery, passionate, angry demeanor. She lifted her hand slowly to grab out to him "Mu-"

* * *

_Stupid Wench, choosing him over…Tch, like I care. She could have him, I'll find some brothel, drink some sake, and take shelter with some random person's, what's that word Fuu always says? Hospitali…Hospitality! I think that means something like being nice…fuck it whatever that damn guy would be dead after I'm through with him and I'll be taking his place for the day. That sounds about right._

_Hmph, I was doing just fine before meeting up with those bastards again anyways. Companionship, and all that shit, fuck it, who needs it. _

…

_Fucking Fuu kissing that fucking bastard. Fucking Momo should've scratched his goddamn four eyes out. Should've taught that stupid rodent like I taught my powerful bug. Now that was a trained animal, lifting rocks and shit. Hah! Wasn't Fuu surprised when she saw what he could do. Her face always lights up when she learns something new, or when she's just happy, like when she looks at me…_

_Stupid Bitch, I don't Lo-_"

"Mu-"

Mugen turned around sharply snarling at the one who dared interrupt his thoughts, after all Mugen doesn't think on a regular basis, so these rare opportunities must be taken seriously.

"What!" He snapped and then he lowered his gaze to see the bane of his existence staring down at the ground, her hand slowly, falling to her side. "What…" his voice was somewhat softer now, trying to play off as if he didn't care what it was she wanted, he wanted to cuss, just send her right back to her _boyfriend_, but seeing her just stand there, her usually loud mouth quiet, stunned him into not reacting so hastily.

Yeah she was usually loud Mugen thought, always biting his head off for no particular reason. _That whiny bitch, she wasn't saying anything when that bastard ronin had his tongue down her throat I bet._

"Mugen-"

"Shouldn't you go back to your boyfriend, I'm sure you'd like to go fuck after that display, make sure he doesn't go too hard for your virgin ass." _Maybe…that was a little much._

Fuu stood there agape. Her mouth hanging open, her brows creasing, anger slowly starting to surface and flare in the direction of _that asshole!_ "How dare you, you, you, bastard!"

_**Slap!**_

He would've caught it, he really would have, but somehow he felt he deserved it. So he allowed it to happen as he saw the girl break down into tears, crumbling to the floor while scrunching up her clothes around her lap to mesh her fists and face into.

He stood there, not even bothering to bring his hand to the stringing sensation on his left cheek. He stared out straight ahead, down the dirt path that Fuu and himself has just walked down moments ago, just to get to this damn point.

The dirt path wasn't just it's solidified form, but a metaphor. It was their journey, their time spent together, musty and battered, dirty and abandoned, yet the only way to get to their destination, the only way they knew how.

There were no other roads to get into the main city, and there were no other roads to get to this point of their relationship. Besides, it's how they go about things, they bicker, they yell, they fuck up basically, and do things that, normal people wouldn't do, things they themselves know they shouldn't, but can't help but do.

She was crying, full on crying now, and he _hated_ that. He hated seeing a girl cry. Not just any girl though, only when a sincere, innocent… _Only_ when the epitome of Fuu cried…fuck it, just Fuu crying was what tugged at whatever heart strings he had left in his detached form.

"Get up."

"Leave me alone!"

"Get up."

"Go away!"

"Fuu get up off your ass right now!" she pulled away from the fabric that covered her form to glare at him, hatred burning in her eyes. "Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Again."

He stared at her incredulously and then forcefully without thinking, in true Mugen like fashion, grabbed her arm to make her stand up, she wailed in pain and Mugen winced at the reaction but brought her to her feet nonetheless.

"There."

"You bastard! It's not enough that you made me cry but now-"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up you ass-"

And Fuu did indeed shut up. I mean honestly there was no other choice for the girl when someone decided to smother you forcefully with their brutal, harsh lips, attaching itself onto your own, allowing no room for words to get out but a simple "Mufugon" which in her mind was just trying to yell out "Mugen".

But of course, to Mugen himself it sounded like a moan and so pushing her up against a tree he pressed his body into hers, leaving no room as her petite form, especially her breasts collided with his corresponding body parts, and I mean _all_ corresponding body parts.

He broke away when he felt her desperately fighting for air, Gasping and wheezing, thirsty for oxygen, they both panted as Mugen stared at her wildly, predatorily even. Fuu astonished and yet in odd fascination. She wondered if he knew what he just did.

He didn't know why he committed such an act. Never mind that was a lie…he knew why.

And when she placed her hand on his chest, more so to steady herself, as she placed her other hand on her rapidly beating heart, he knew he shouldn't have took advantage of her, after all, wasn't she with Jin?

He scoffed and pulled away, about to leave her severely flushed form there by the tree, letting her find her way back to the four eyed bastard. But her small voice called out.

"Mugen, wait."

And he waited.

**He kissed me. What is up with everyone kissing me today!!! First that Mugen makes me feel horrible for letting Jin kiss me, _then_ he makes me cry when I try to apologize, and lastly! He kisses me! What the hell, Oh my head is spinning. And I just told him to wait…he's staring at me and I don't know why I told him to wait.**

**The kiss hurt. Why does he have to always be so rough? Jin didn't hurt me when he kissed me…but then again, his lips weren't really on mine, I barely felt them! Like how I barely feel that he's around.**

**Jin never makes himself noticeable, while Mugen always has to be the star. Jin is always…passive, while Mugen is always aggressive. Jin is just too perfect, that he's _so_ not perfect, and Mugen is just Mugen, which makes me wanna-Wait, am I comparing them? Even worst…is Mugen winning?**

**What do I do... what do I do ...what do I do!**

"You hurt me."

"eh?"

**Yeah like he's going to know what the hell your talking about! Or even care! Way to go, stupid Fuu, stupid Fuu! Oh god, he's smirking, I ought to slap that smug look off his-**

"Fuu."

"huh?"

"Stop talking to yourself you crazy bitch"

"Wha! Hey! Stop calllllling me that!"

"Tch" Mugen regained his principle position in front of Fuu as she, unfortunately, backed herself into the same tree. "Mu-Mugen."

"I hurt you hmm?"

"Mugen?"

He bent his head down to close the proximity between them a little bit, his nose barely touching her own, his wild mane colliding with her own, her eyes staring directly into his glowing orbs. She gulped and breathed out his name and in return he breathed out 'How's this.'

He tipped her head up placing his hand just beneath her chin, his other hand grabbing and pulling her waist, softly this time, into his own. He brought his lips down upon hers, gently brushing them across the canvas of her beautiful face before doing so, and then proceeded to kiss her tenderly, allowing her to comply out of her own free will as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him more to her, if that was possible.

Hr groaned at the motion and she chuckled softly deep within the back of her throat at his response. He pinned her a little harder into the tree trying to mold into her, his need great. She whimpered a little at the sensation and he instantly pulled back, searching her eyes to see if he needed to give out of his rare apologizes. She closed her eyes briefly and nodded softly in response, showing she was okay and he dove right back in.

They were cut short when Mugen pulled back away abruptly.

"Wh-What is it?" her timid voice let out, **did I d something wrong? Oh no…maybe I don't know how to kiss properly and he's just doing this to amuse himself! **She stared back at him for any sign but was brought to a pause within her observation when he looked back at her, and tearing his hands away from her body, pushed himself off the trunk of the tree and started to run back down the dirt path, where Jin was left at.

"Hey!"

He called out to her confused form, a short distance away as she immediately picked up the pace to follow his form. "I smell fire!"

**Oh no…**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Whelp there it is! I did promise longer ne? Hehe I hope it was okay, and thanks once again for the reviews guys they make me happy, so continue to make this cute authoress happy and review some more! Muah!**


	4. In this world

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the major wait, I had a serious case of writer's block, to be honest I had no idea of what to do with Jin, but now I've made up my mind and the story can progress smoothly once again hehe**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! Each and every one of them makes me really happy! Here's your honorable mention hehe : Beautifully Simplistic, Kanashii.Umi, FanofInulover, mrs.bennington, Kendra Leuher, Cookie Monster hahaha..., LilBrokenDolly, GleefulSorrow, dawnmiko, ChamuriShamplooFan, and last but not least xboxgeek. Thanks guys really!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, review please!**

_**Can't you tell that I-**_

_**I love you!**_

I wanted to…I wanted to tell him how I felt, of course only someone like me would allow these types of thoughts to run around when obviously something bad was happening back where Jin was, I hope he's okay.

Mugen was a much faster runner than I am and I was struggling to keep up with him, not to mention that after what happened…my face is burning, _oh lord, _well you get the point. I'm having a hard time keeping my body stable and not letting it wobble to the floor.

I hear him curse and I instantly freeze, I hear his shamshir being unleashed and slices fill the air, once again we are right back into this mess…we only recently reunited and once again…_why? _Why! Why must it always be this way? Why can't I just have their company in peace, peace, is that so much to ask for?

In this world I guess that is.

_In this world, even the police swordsman are corrupt and they feed on those they are suppose to protect._

I run just a little bit more and I swallow the sight before me.

_In this world no matter how hard you scrub the blood on your hands or before your eyes never leaves you._

Staggering over to the bodies for fear of one I don't wish to see I examine them from a distance, it doesn't take long t declare which ones are dead or barely breathing.

_In this world your past catches up to you, even after you think it's hit its' limit._

His figure is jumping around, an obscure figure only made out to be him from years of knowing him and being memorized by his stature out of my peripheral vision. I now know why he is striking at already dead bodies, why his curses are far more than his usual ones, I see the blue outfit from a distance, the rounin surely covered within it. I slowly lift my hands up to try and reach him, begging the gods to let my feet go nearer, begging the gods that when I get there I am not too late.

_In this world…_

I bend down to feel his pulse and my eyes widen, while one hand stays to place pressure the other clutches my already breaking heart. My hair whip against my face as tears fall down, my eyes tightly shut and I scream for the only one that I can now.

"MUGEN!!!"

_In this world…you loose the one's most precious to you.

* * *

_

She screams out my name and I knew this was going to come, as soon as I arrived onto the scene I saw that bastard first lying amongst all the nonexistent dead bodies, for he is usually standing over them.

I didn't go to check on his ass, why should I? He was most likely dead. That fucking bastard… **I was suppose to kill you first!!** With each enraged thought I slice at a lifeless corpse.

what the fuck…happened here?

Did Jin do all this? There's got to be at least 20 not too shabby looking soldiers here….soldiers for what? The Shogun?

Another slice, and it was as if her breathing upon witnessing the scene is felt right beside me, and all I can do to not turn around and just…watch that pathetic girl cry 'cause fucking all hell knows I won't be able to comfort her, is just to keep chopping these poor bastards up.

So she screams my name, and I stand still. I don't care, I really don't. So that means I don't have to move, let her cry over his deceased body and be done with it. Then we'll go our separate ways again.

Great reunion eh?

"MUGEN!!! He's NOT Dead!!!!"

Well what do you know, the bastard still has some fight left in him.

I smirk and spin around quickly running towards her bent over form, she's crying, I knew it, so I divert my attention to Jin, his glasses, which he doesn't even really need! Is broken…and his raggedy ass clothing is torn and bloody, she rips the chest part open and my eyes widen in shock and curiosity for a second as she leans her head over his chest, placing it firmly against where I guess his heart would be.

"We need to get him to a hut or something right now…" she looks around and spots the shop we were just in not an hour ago and realize all the occupants and workers in there are …well dead. She nods her head sadly. "There."

"Yeah whatever." so I lift up the scumbag and " Gently! God Mugen!" I give her a glare and curse under my breath but do as she says and carry him over to the shop.

She ran off somewhere and I forgot to ask her where, what's worse is that I'm actually a little worried that whomever started this mess might still be lurking around…and heaven's know that ditzy bitch loves to get herself kidnapped or on the verge of raped.

She comes back, maybe like a half hour later, at this point I'm glaring at the man for getting himself killed, well close to it, and now putting Fuu in danger, and I have half the mind to get up and look for her, but then a mix of leaves and other weird smelling shit is thrown right into my face.

"There. Maybe that might help to stop the blood for now and give him strength."

"What the hell is this."

"Herbal ingredients, medicines." I stare at her dumbfounded. " Things that make Boo-boos go away Mugen. You know those little Owie-" "Shut up." Stupid bitch, I was confused that she knew this stuff…I'm not that stupid.

I kick some rubble from within the little shop and she stares at me curiously. "What!"

"He's going to be okay…right?" her timid voice is breaking.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"Right…sorry. I should try and make sure that I have enough ingredients, I think this will hold him for the night and day, but then I should get some more."

"Hey Fuu?" her hands are working so fast on his body, as if she had been doing this kind of thing for awhile. "Where'd you learn about this stuff?"

"Mugen it's been quite some time since we've last saw each other." Yeah, I thought, it sure has and I noticed that after taking one look at you. Who would've known she had actually grow breasts. Still small compared to how I like 'em but a difference from last time nonetheless.

"..and then I found myself helping out those hurt by the Shogun, I learned all the basics to medicinal healing, and I sort of, followed the steps of my dad, giving faith whenever I could. Haha beats working at a brothel eh? I had a home there…" Crap I didn't get to hear what she had said before, but following her father's footsteps? What the hell does that mean.

"The sunflower dude?"

"Yeah. Dad, I found out not long after since we separated." She's tightening the bastards bandages while leaving her hand to rest there and I wonder, the time when I almost died again, back at my home shit of a island, did she do the same?

"…so when I found out I could really help people, not to mention I didn't have a place of my own, I decided to work there, and then not soon after I became a sort of 'missionary' traveling from place to place to seek out those who can't come to us."

She smiles softly and then looks back down worriedly at Jin and I just wanna hold her…Fuck. So what do I do?

I punch her in the arm.

"Hey Mugen! What the hell was that for?!" she rubs it and I laugh darkly. " That was my way of saying 'Good Job!' And hey…are you people even allowed to say 'hell'?" She quickly looks down blushing and damn it I actually smile, small and quick, but hell I'll admit it, even if I don't tell her and she doesn't see it.

* * *

The two had been up most of the night, Fuu was now leaning her back against the wall closing her eyes but not allowing herself to sleep and Mugen was right outside the shop swinging his sword around. Checking their surroundings and trying to keep awake himself.

"I need some sake…" the girl didn't even respond to the statement and merely opened her eyes slightly, first to check on Jin's continued state and second to look at Mugen fiddling with his sword.

"You know…" The man gives out an "Hn" in response to her beginning words, like he doesn't care whether she continues or stops. She decides to continue. " I'm not…that heavily involved…maybe that's why I became a missionary instead of staying at the temple like structure they called home."

"hmm?" he keeps his body facing forward but tilts his head to look at her and she looks at the floor. " Yeah, I mean this way I still get to travel…"

"…and you love to travel." she looks up a little shocked and then smiles broadly. " Un-huh! And I can act like…me again, yanno? Back there I really had to follow all the rules…it was _hard."_ She had whined the last part and Mugen couldn't help but twitch at the remembrance of having to hear that 24/7 back in the day. And then he turned his head forward again, his eyes showing off a gleam of happiness.

"What about you Mugen?"

"Huh?" She stands up and after a quick glance at Jin's what appears to be sleeping form due the perpetual pattern of his rising and slowly deflating chest continues her walk to Mugen.

She traces her index finger across her lips slowly, remembering the kiss and she sighs sadly.

"What have you done since our last encounter till now? Surely lots of girls involved eh?" She shudders slightly at how unbelievably uncontrollable her jealously can be after all this time. She knew it was something big when Sara had came into the picture…but wow, there wasn't even a mention of a girl this time until she brought it up.

He laughs of course after her statement and she berates her self silently at his first choice of words. " Jealous Fuu?"

"Please…"

"Humph, well I didn't do much, worked for hire at times, stole like old times, crashed at some generous, stupid really, old people's homes, or maybe the occasional shack or two. Throw in sake and a few sluts and there ya go, my dream life being fulfilled until you two came and ruined it again."

"Oh…" She was right? He was still same ole Mugen eh? " I'm sorry we messed that up for you, really."

He turns to look at her and chuckles. " Geez Fuu cut the drama and sincerity crap, I don't buy it."

"Hey! Watch it! I was genuinely sorry which is more than what I could ever possibly say about you! You take pleasure in other people's pain!" She stomps her feet and crosses her arms while sticking her tongue out before shifting her body in a curt turn of about 90 degrees, setting her sights on anything but Mugen.

He stares at her and wonders how even if her body has grown…somewhat, and she has learned how to, heal or whatever people, how could she still be reduced to a child after a few words from him, even worse just by being around him?

And then he smirks. Cause now he knows. Mugen isn't _that_ stupid.

"When I hurt you back there I was…gen-u-in-ly sorry" he stumbled but made it through and a smirk followed, unfortunately she was at a lost and looked up questioningly. He sighed.

"Okay." he placed his shamshir back in it's sheath and pulled her outside with him. "Maybe you'll remember what I'm talking about now." And with that he made sure to not kiss her roughly again, allowing his left arm to wrap around her torso as his right hand played with the small of her back, when her eyes shut close and her back arched instinctively, followed by a tiny whimper he smiled against her lips, he was shocked to find that just by a small smile he gave Fuu access to take control.

She, shocking to him and possibly herself, allowed her tongue to slip in to Mugen's mouth shyly, her brows creased out of fear for becoming somewhat dominant and not even knowing full well what she was doing and after slapping her tongue against his for a little bit Mugen was obliged to take full control.

Backing her against the little shop's outside wall he took his hand away from underneath her back, her torso to be exact and slammed it against the walling to stable himself from being at an appropriate hovering position, so as to not squash her form as she leaned limply against the wooden walls.

Her hands had found his waist, eager to just grab onto something of his and finding his neck too far a reach. He continued to mix tongues with one another until he pulled back slowly, his breathing mixing in with her own, hot and cold, the midnight air finding it's way to them. But they were safe amongst each other's heat, and the cold air couldn't graze them.

"Mu…gen…" he looked at her and he could have sworn his heart ached a little…_Maybe It was something I ate,_ he mentally noted. She pulled him back in the middle of his musings and she bit his lip in the process, he didn't mind but she pulled back muttering apologies.

"I'm so so sorry…Oh god I didn't-" He kissed her again, not caring for her incessant babbling of worthless apologies, if she really wanted to make it up to him, she'd allowed him to kiss her forever.

And that's when he stopped. And he pulled his head away roughly. She brought her hands up slowly to his face asking wordlessly what was wrong, that look of compassion in her eyes just made him jolt away even faster. She looked down at her falling hands hurt.

He wanted to kiss her forever, and that bothered him.

"I should go back to Jin…" And she pushed herself off the wall and headed back in side solemnly, regretfully. Mugen kicked a pile of dirt and started to grumble out a few curses.

He watched her figure from a distance tend to the sleeping Jin and his wounds. He watched as her hands, which at first were working swiftly take the form of languidly fixing Jin. He sighed once more that night.

"….I haven't slept with any slut since you left."


	5. Just fluff

**It's only been…a _month_ since I've updated…haha :sweat drops:**

**I'll get right to it then!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I wish I could get my hands on some clips to make a Mugen and Fuu video, anyone can help a girl out?**

_He wanted to kiss her forever, and that bothered him._

"_I should go back to Jin…" And she pushed herself off the wall and headed back in side solemnly, regretfully. Mugen kicked a pile of dirt and started to grumble out a few curses._

_He watched her figure from a distance tend to the sleeping Jin and his wounds. He watched as her hands, which at first were working swiftly take the form of languidly fixing Jin. He sighed once more that night._

"…_.I haven't slept with any slut since you left."

* * *

_

That night was a difficult one to get through without tossing under the brittle straw-like coverings on a makeshift bed, in a makeshift shelter. It was a difficult night not only for the constant perpetual probing at the mind of the two conscious occupants of the shack, but due to the recently developed events that has altered their lives.

**One: **was the endangered Jin, his life almost being taken away in that instant when _they_ had let their guard down, taken that chance to act on impulse, not impulse based on the desire to fight, to seek out opponents and kill, no not that, but impulse based on the desire to be with one another.

In a way like non before.

Thusly leading to **Two:**

The fact that they acted on that Impulse, not once, but twice. The fact was that beyond the irrational desire that was welling up in the both of them, and that they had actually acted upon that feeling, was that they found the feeling to be _true_. It wasn't lust, no... it was a bit of that, I mean let's be real, Mugen's in the equation and Fuu had been living with a bunch of Buddhist monks and what not. But no, lust wasn't the end result of their confrontation.

He wanted more of her, not just her lips and not just her hips, blending into his own. Not just her succulent kisses that arose more out of him based on first hand experience then he ever thought imaginable. No, he wanted more of _her_, just her. Her around for him to look at, to hold, for him to actually give chaste like kisses to.

And of course more importantly he wanted her to him and _him_ **alone**.

Not much more to a man's thought process than lust, jealousy, possessiveness, and then eventually love, if they felt like it.

She, although her feelings innocent from the beginning, had matured throughout the time apart and the time elapsed as she grew up. She had imagined him, fantasized and entertained the thought of having him with her, whispering sweet endearments to only be mocked at immediately afterwards.

She could always feel him taking her lips in within his own, snaking his arm around her waist pulling her successfully into his muscled body and grinding his…Oooo, she had images that's for sure, ones that she would find meditating under a cold waterfall the only curable action to take up on for her…ailment.

But upon kissing him, before the horrid event that which shall be named _Jin, _she had felt more than that, if only for the slightest moment, she had felt it, and it was only heighten just moments ago as she laid dazed like and subdued by the vagabond himself against the somewhat sturdy shack.

She loved him, she knew she did whenever she always secretly wished he start up a fight with her, when she wished he'd sleep close to her just to have a whiff of his rugged smell that just screamed "TAKE A BATH"… or "Mugen". Whichever preferred.

She knew when he would always come to save her, and that she preferred it that way. Moreover when he'd listen to every word she said even though he pretended not to and somehow give himself away by the day's end by mocking one of her quotes or actions and such.

Knew when she would silently worry and cry over whether or not he will come back to her this time or that. Also when he would give her a look that he understood and promised he'd come back each time, despite obvious protests. It was obvious when she chose Jin to go with Sara instead of Mugen, and Sara called her on it. _Or Jin for that matter by the river later on._

She knew when that very moment he walked into the teashop, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

**X**

The night still persists and all that could be heard was the slight short breaths belonging to Jin and the eerie sound of two widely awake people stuck in a situation they can't help but clash into rather than avoid like wanted. In was inescapable, it was destiny.

"You…awake?"

"No shit."

"Don't have to be so rude…" she was barely audible but in the silent room all sound was fortunately or unfortunately amplified.

"Whatd'ya want."

"Nothing."

"Then don't start nothing."

She shuffled and pressed her elbows down on the ridged floor to lift herself up fiercely. "Geez Mugen would it kill you to just be…Oh I don't know, pleasant or-"

"yup"

"But-!"

"Ump." (** An: He's silencing her. Sorry heh.)**

"Muuugen…."

"Hmm?"

"You are sucha-"

"Sexy stud? Yeah…I get that a lot. You really need to stop pushing up on me Fuu. It's getting kinda sad." Furious the girl turned over and allowed her back to fall upon the hard floor once more causing a loud _'_thud' to erupt and a wincing afterwards followed by a small whimper.

"Idiot." he muttered simply before hoisting his feet up into the air and bringing it back down to lift his body into a leaping position only upside down. Landing next to Fuu and noticing her whimpering immediately stopping he sighed.

"You aren't some tuff chic so don't go thinking you are and you aren't hurt or something." She brought whatever she could of her covering to do what it does best upon her eyes, cover. He tore it down swiftly after and glared at her. Bringing up his fists her eyes grew wide for a fraction of a section at the implied action and Mugen actually resented the fact that she would actually think for a second he would hurt her.

Bringing his knuckles to clash with the floor he demonstrated how it may be sturdy, but was way too rough, he pointed to his corner for a moment leisurely suggesting that his spot was a lot more comfortable. She gazed around the room and landed on Jin's sleeping, unconscious form before returning her eyes back to Mugen's now retreating form.

"You sure? Where will you sleep?"

" Who said I was movin'?"

"What!"

"Grow up." he responded a little haughtily as if he was more mature and she silently growled before crawling over to reach her new destination and desired sleep place. Upon arrival she checked the flooring and found Mugen was actually right, for once, and gleamed with happiness before huddling under her covering and feigning sleep.

Least now she didn't have to fake it on a hard piece of uncomfortable flooring.

Or did she?

He had plopped down behind her, his body heat radiating off of him instantaneously causing Fuu to shiver, she felt his hands snake up around her torso and with a squeak she could feel the heat blending into her own.

"Mugen…what are you-"

"Don'tcha ever shut up."

"…."

"That's more like it." He smirked as she pouted and he used his other hand, which was propping his head up thanks to the help of his erected arm, to caresses her strands of hair then slipping off to massage her shoulders for some time before resting peacefully on an even breathing breast.

It didn't bother her, it was comforting and she found herself easing into his body, falling upon it like a fluffy pillow…okay not fluffy but you get the point. He sighed, although uncharacteristically he did so blissfully. She was succumbing to sleep as was he as his hands admired their current positions and he found his face nuzzling her neck and loose locks of hair.

They both finally fell asleep.

**X**

" _You know Fuu, you show great promise…why don't you stay here and entertain the visitors and teach what you can with the others."_

" _OH! …I really would but-well you see- I'm hoping to find someone."_

"_Oh? May I ask whom this person may be?"_

_She blushed._

"_He helped me find my father…he helped me continue to live on more than one occasion."_

"_He sounds like a great man…" The old Buddhist smiled serenely._

"_He is." she nodded perkily _

" _Oh-ho-ho! It looks like our little Fuu here has a loved one!" Some chuckles came from within the temple and Fuu puffed up her cheeks in embarrassment. _

"_Hey! No fair! You shouldn't-" The kind man placed his hand on her head and patted her gently._

"_You shall be a missionary then. Help all you can young one, and please be careful."_

" _Thank you." she bowed slightly before straightening up instantly with a grin. He looked at her quizzically and gave into asking._

"_What is that smile about my dear girl?"_

" _The man I'm looking for…" she laughed lightly before turning away and walking half way out the temple doors, picking up her small quantity of belongings in the process._

"_Hmm?" there was sadness in his voice, he was going to miss this exuberant young girl._

" _He needs the most help out of all!" and with that she waved goodbye, hopping out of the place and running down the dusty path to her aimless destination._

_**X**_

Waking up slowly, the sunlight breaking in through the little openings of the shack she felt the need to stretch but found she couldn't manage and instantly grew worried.

_Oh no what's going on!_

In fear she slowly gazed around her room, blurry vision and all. She saw Jin still on the makeshift bed, breathing evenly it seemed and then she realized she failed to notice Mugen's form.

_Where is that good for nothin'-_

"Stop squirmin' brat…." he drawled out sleep and drool along for the ride.

"….eep." Blushing she turned her head acutely to see Mugen still encompassed in her frame, trying to move as discreetly as she could she tried to remove his hands, more like force them off which only succeeded in her losing oxygen intake as he crushed her under his vice like grip.

"Mu…Mugen….can't breathe!" He only grunted in response and lightly loosened up, Fuu took in as much oxygen as she could before trying to come up with a plan to get away from this position, she needed to get more herbs for Jin.

After another failed attempt she sighed when Mugen told her she's not going anywhere, she couldn't tell if he was sleep-talking or telling her to give up, but she decided on the latter and let her body fall back to it's sleeping position and awaited as the lazy man decided to get up.

Smirking at the fact that she finally gave up he was finally relieved that he didn't have to pretend to be asleep anymore and could continue to watch her sleep for a little while longer without her noticing before having to take care of as he put it…

_'That bastard fish face and always sabotaging my plans even when unconscious…'_

**Haha Okies I'm done with this chappie, may not be the best one, I am scared I am getting worse! Oui! I guess this chapter was more for trying to keep readers interested somewhat as I get motivation to delve more into the plot, plus for just pointless fluff! **

**Anyways review with and Construct. Crit. Love ya all! **

**And thanks MikoYasha, (haha I am a Miko and Inuyasha fan myself tee-hee) for reviewing, and of course the regular reviewers whom stuck by me from the beginning, big hugs to : Kanashii.Umi, LilBrokenDolly, xboxgeek, Kendra Luehr, stela, InsaneRaden, fooffybunny and FanofInulover.**


	6. To catch her if she falls

**Man the site has been acting freaky but I've decided to update nonetheless, Sorry for the late wait as always, as I a sure I have mentioned I am very busy, but thanks for all whom stuck by this fic. **

**Disclaimer: Baka! Don't own!**

_Smirking at the fact that she finally gave up he was finally relieved that he didn't have to pretend to be asleep anymore and could continue to watch her sleep for a little while longer without her noticing before having to take care of as he put it…_

_X_

This was not…the sight he was expecting to see upon full recovery. He had at first thought, due to the earlier events and his injuries that he was imagining what he was seeing before him. Yet after a sure poke and a stir and groan from the two, he knew it was real.

He frowned a little, before sighing and moving out of the run downed shack, moving to find a stream for water-anywhere that there was something to quench his thirst. He failed to take notice of the vagabond's smirk as his figure shuffled out of the room.

Once outside Jin squinted at the sunlight, his hair was disarrayed and he felt his body sag in it's tired form, he needed to exercise. He had found his weaponry beside him when he awoke and quickly placed it by his side. Now, the need to exercise and warm up for he knew danger lied ahead overwhelmed him as he unsheathed his sword and started to slice and attempt agility based movements in the open area.

One…two….three trees down, four, five, six- another few down for which he could use the lumber for fire. Warmth. The idea hit in the pit of his stomach, warmth. Surely Mugen and Fuu must be warm, wrapped in each other's embraces at the moment. An uncharacteristic scowl came to his face yet vanished just as quickly, staring out ahead blankly he had to think upon his reactions as of late.

When Fuu left to go after Mugen there was an overwhelming amount of rejection, he had kissed her to get a reaction out of Mugen, he never really meant, or didn't think that it would spur _this_ kind of reaction. Closing his eyes he started to brood.

"_J-" His lips were on hers, softly, not at all forced, in fact, one couldn't even be sure if their lips actually held contact, but it was good enough to shush the usually loud mouth girl._

_Jin let go of Fuu's shoulders gently and allowed her hands to hang loosely by her sides, her eyes wide saucers staring directly at him. Confused, curious. Jin smiled slightly, all the while knowing the man beyond his reasoning for committing such an act bore witness to this entire scene of displayed affection._

"_Jin…um…why-" Slowly and at the same time rapidly Fuu swung her head in the direction of a now missing man._

"_Mugen." Turning her head once more, she refused to let her eyes swell up in tears. But the chocked sobs still got the best of her. "Wh-Wh-Why!"_

_His eyes had turned from mischievous mirth to one of solemn sadness and regret._

Reopening them he sighed and slumped his shoulders, a minute or so after she had decided to run after him a clash was heard about the open area and with it the increase of deceased bystanders, furious he of course became lodged into battle.

Especially since they were looking for Fuu.

The Shogun, he was looking for her, it was thought to be that she was apart of her father's religious activities, and there were strict orders to dispose of any and all family members as well as those whom interacted in any way shape or form with the family.

Seven.

And another..

* * *

Eyes solemn yet hard to decipher, the lens reflected that of a brown haired, eyes closed, simple yet sweet faced girl. He was hating himself with each second as he watched her. When Jin had went through great lengths to save that prostitute he had spit on the ground and called him pathetic under his breath. He was willing to give up everything to save some wench he barely knew, all under the influence of what could have been 'love'.

He snorted. "It was probably lust…"

"Mu…gen…" Eyes snapping wide he turned his sights back on the sleeping girl, he was still basically on top of her, some shift in movement throughout the actual slumber, yet he was still in the vicinity of her breasts, which he liked very, very much.

"Don't….don't leave…leave me…me again…" his shocked eyes lowered somewhat, half-lidded and seemingly perturbed. What in the hell was she talking about? Leaving her again…

Bringing up a hand that was at once placed upon her breasts he caressed the side of her face, she stirred somewhat and he halted his movements, when she settled he eased up and removed his hand, fixing himself up he took one last look at her before going outside. He already knew fish face was out there, and he knew they had to have a little talk.

Trudging his feet along the ground, the blue circular look a like bands wrapped about his ankles and wrists attracting the light, he lazily stood up against the outside of the shack as he watched Jin training. He soon stopped, as Mugen would guess, the instant he realized that Mugen wanted more than to just watch him lazily work out.

"…Can I help you?"

"Tch. Don't act so stuck up you pansy. You look pathetic." It was a statement that Jin didn't take to likely, aiming his blade in Mugen's direction he allowed his bangs to obscure his face from Mugen's sight.

"Your insults will not be tolerated."

"Yeah, Yeah, Prepare for battle…" waving his hand carelessly as if to shrug of the call for battle he walked up to the pale skinned comrade and looked him directly in the eye. "why don't you say we skip it for today?"

Since when had the roles changed? Letting his sword drop freely to his side, placing it in it's sheath smoothly he nodded and allowed Mugen to continue. "Why were you attacked."

"I wasn't."

"Oh?"

"They weren't after me, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"…"

"Are we done?"

"You're not telling me nothing." Jin quirked his eyebrow, always amazed at Mugen's lack of grammar skills. Turning his back and walking away from the shack some distance, it was obvious he didn't want Fuu to hear.

"Hey…fish face, stop stalling and get to it." Stopping and turning Mugen knew the gravity of the situation when he saw the seriousness within Jin's face.

"…they were after Fuu."

It was then that Mugen knew what was to come.

"_Take Care of Fuu." _

"**Mugen!"**

…_he would escape death at every possible opportunity, nothing could kill him._

_**She would place her hands on the side of his face- **_

_Except for one girl._

"_Freeze Vagabond! Your time ends-" _

_**Her eyes were so sad, a happy kind of sad.**_

_A small Tanto was embedded in his back….his Tanto_

_Lightly placing her in between his now seated position…_**"Mugen…?" **_His legs separated, one to each side of her… **He opened the cabin door… **his hands rested on her chest gently… _**"Where…are you-" **_As his hands took their place his eyes grew wide…**Not once did he look back.**_

_J**u**s**t **i**n** r**e**a**l**i**z**a**t**i**o**n……_

_**She's not sleeping.**_

Snapping his eyes open wide, no knowledge of ever closing them, his blurry vision made out a troubled looking Jin in front of him after some time. Grasping his head in pain and grogginess he apprehensively made his way back to the shack, tearing through the opening he found her still sleeping and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Slumping against the wall he realized the danger of the situation, he was never one to let the possibility of death get to him, we were all going to die sooner or later right? Why bother worrying over it every second or with every encounter you have with death?

But this just wasn't about him, when he was traveling with her before, men were always either after him or Jin, the danger lied around them, not _her_. Now it was, now she couldn't be left alone for a moment, no more brothel trips could be made, no more leaving her in the dust hoping secretly she'll be alright and fate would allow them to meet up again.

No more damsel in distress moments that really weren't all so in distress, 'cause he knew she could take care of herself until he came to rescue her, like he did each and every time. No, not anymore, for now they weren't playing little league.

Jin decided to accompany him in his contemplation and it was then when she awoke and smiled brightly, even through her sleep at them, that they decided.

They were going to protect her, even at the cost of there's lives.

_He was surrounded he knew this much, slowly he closed his eyes, his partner… _

"_Take Care of Fuu." De ja vu _

_Was not going to help fight **this** fight. _

"_It's over."_

_He kissed the back of her head. His vision became blurry. His hand slowly left their place on her heart. He could hear their feet shuffling, his head dropping, he wanted so badly to hold onto her, to not let them tear her away from his grasp. But his grasp was no longer there._

"Hey guys…ugh…what a sleep!" Yawning and stretching her arms she caught Mugen's glazed vision and blushed, using her arms to hide what little cleavage was exposed. Turning her sights on Jin she scrambled to get up and move to him, placing her gentle eyes on him, his conscious not fully there, she decided to check his body to see how his healing was going.

"Jin! You look so much better, how are you feeling? When did you get up…?" Looking between the two men she felt a foreboding feeling overcome her. Something was wrong. "Guys? What's…going on?" Mugen simply gave a gruff reply of 'nothin'' before leaving the shack in a pissy mood, Jin simply watched the girl before him.

"Jin? Please…tell me." Placing her hands on his arms as tightly as possible without hurting him, urgency was in her voice and she had to fight every fiber in her being to not go after Mugen. Jin's eyes were searching, the emotions running through the air, the desperateness in her voice. Was she worried? Worried about her safety, him, or Mugen? Maybe all of their safety.

No, she wanted to know what made Mugen so mad. As her eyes kept darting outside, looking for his vanishing figure, her grip tightening with each passing second, he could feel the yearning to go after him deep within her.

"Fuu…go check on Mugen, It'll be alright."

"But you haven't told me what-"

"We can discuss things later. It'll be fine." Looking at him briefly she nodded slowly and started to leave, as soon as she reached outside Jin turned around fully and stopped her with his words.

"Thank you, thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

Turning only her head acutely just so she can see his form from the corner of his eye, Jin only seeing the visible side of her face, most of it covered by her hair, she answered softly.

"That's what friends do…right? And don't be sorry…you…well, you…" Biting the bottom part of her lips her eyes found the ground increasingly interesting. Jin smiled softly as he watched her nervous form.

"I care about you Fuu." She turned her body fully to him at this, shock evident. "I told you once before, that I had no one to live for, no one to fight for…until I met you." As if adding an after thought yet with his casualness one could never tell, he included Mugen into his list of reasons for fighting and living. She smiled at this, tears in her eyes.

"As I searched for another purpose once we departed. As I had thought, I found none. I would think it nothing but fate that we would happen to meet again." She nodded at this but he didn't see, he was looking at the sky, taking in the cool breeze of the weather and slowly moving clouds.

He felt the familiarity of the situation, as he closed his eyes, he thought back to the river.

"Fuu…I-"

"Thank you Jin." Bringing her hands up to her heart, crossed over, tears now flowing freely yet subtly, she was thanking him, she knew of his feelings, knew of his confession, second time around...and her answer was the same, maybe not with the same words, maybe not in the same place, but the same the nonetheless.

"He loves you." smiling brightly she walked over to him, face against his chest for the briefest of moments. Breaths hitched in continuity as she tip-toed and hovered in front of his face for a split second, eyes locking. There was acceptance.

Moving her lips she turned her face, he closed his eyes in response as she allowed her lips to dangle close to his left ear, her hands situated upon his chest, body pressed securely against his own. His own hands suspended mid-air around her body.

_To catch her if she falls. _

Softly, nothing but a mere whisper she replied to his earlier statement. A tear had fallen upon his shoulder, and he felt it as if it was the rain.

"I know…" Kissing him lightly on the cheek she turned on her heel and started down the path Mugen was last scene walking along. Jin subconsciously placed his hand loosely upon the cheek she had recently kissed as he watched her stalk off.

Silently as if afraid to admit, he spoke the words he was never able to-never allowed to get out in confession to the young girl.

"…I love you."

**And there we have it, This signifies the ending of I guess, inner thoughts, confessions of feelings, and fluffiness for awhile, you can sure to expect a few fight scenes in the next and well, some misunderstandings that lead to drastic actions between our favorite couple!**

**Who saw the Jin loving Fuu part? Hehe review and let me know! -huggles-**

**P.s I made two MugenxFuu videos! One is called "Breathing MugenxFuu and the other is "When Fuu was young" they are both on Youtube, you can find the links on my profile! Happy watching!**


	7. Will it be alright?

About damn time that I update huh? Woot! So sorry for the extremely late update…it's only been a…month?!

Eep! Heh…heh…

Don't kill me? Especially since I will be attempting to write action scenes in this chapter, and well I just plain ole suck. Love ya all and remember to review at the end, thanks to all for the wonderful reviews thus far, you guys rock!

Purpleleemer, fooffybunny, KendraLuehr, littlearcherdove, I just wanted to give specific thanks because purpleleemer and littlearcherdove your reviews were just the sweetest and you guys reviewed all the chappies even though you just came in and fooffy and Kendra you've been there from the beginning and that just means so much to me :hugs both:

:Hugs all!: Love ya all!

_"He loves you." smiling brightly she walked over to him, face against his chest for the briefest of moments. Breaths hitched in continuity as she tip-toed and hovered in front of his face for a split second, eyes locking. There was acceptance. _

Moving her lips she turned her face, he closed his eyes in response as she allowed her lips to dangle close to his left ear, her hands situated upon his chest, body pressed securely against his own. His own hands suspended mid-air around her body.

To catch her if she falls.

Softly, nothing but a mere whisper she replied to his earlier statement. A tear had fallen upon his shoulder, and he felt it as if it was the rain.

"I know…" Kissing him lightly on the cheek she turned on her heel and started down the path Mugen was last scene walking along. Jin subconsciously placed his hand loosely upon the cheek she had recently kissed as he watched her stalk off.

Silently as if afraid to admit, he spoke the words he was never able to-never allowed to get out in confession to the young girl.

"…I love you."

* * *

A Ryukyu.

A Ronin.

One with such brash movements, such unprecedented, unpredictable combatant actions.

The other, stoic, mellifluous, direct and straight to the point.

OH!...there was Fuu _too_. But she didn't really do much but get kidnapped...

The clash of their swords were heard, Kenjustsu and a variation of Kendo with a mix of capoeria.

A Claymore and a Wakizashi.

The grain on the road swiveled and rose due to the uptake in speed, the cause of this whirling around his opponent before jumping sky high into the air, a toss of his body and _boom_ another clash of the swords, a muttered curse, a 'hmph' in between, recognition on both parts that they are, once again, meant to beat one another. There could be no other.

A frown is seen in the background, one of tiresome loathing at the ridiculous situation, she just doesn't understand how they could continue to go at it, especially after the long haired smooth Ronin has just recently recovered from an almost fatal injury.

The other one well…she refused to think about just him.

"Mugen!" as soon as her petite form caught up to his wild frame she stopped abruptly when he started to turn towards her.

**He loves you.**

She blushes.

He quirks an irritated eyebrow before his eyes become downcast again, if he loved her so much...why was he treating her this way?

"Mugen…let's get back to Jin, we can talk about this, I know you two are hiding something from me, tell me what's going on, why was Jin attacked?!"

"Stupid bitch."

"…wha-Hey-Mugen! You bastard! Don't you dare curse at me!" she huffs and crosses her arms, her cheeks tainted with a flush pink but this time not due to warmth and tenderness, but anger and resentment. What the hell was wrong with him anyways?

"The Shogun is after you Fuu... idiot. That's why Jin got his ass beat."

"…no, it's can't be…it-it cant!" When he didn't respond she started to cry, he made no move to comfort her, made no move to tell her it was going to be alright, he made no move simply because he knew it wasn't going to be.

After a final hiccup she looked up at him, and he was compelled to reciprocate the gaze.

Her eyes were so sad, a happy kind of sad.

"Guess this means Goodbye huh? I hope you don't get into any more trouble Mugen…and tell Jin I'm sorry for me, okay?"

His mouth hung agape as the pink kimono wearing girl, brown locks high up in a modern Japanese hairstyle, just a little bit longer than before, walked out of his life once more.

Not this time.

A quick jog was all that was needed to reach her and yank her arm into place, within the palm of his hands and right beside him. "You ain't going nowhere. WE said we'd protect you and we are going to keep to it."

...She cried once more.

Now here she was, sitting on a rock, they were fighting about what direction to go in or whatnot. She rarely paid them any mind nowadays; it had been four days since the breakdown and so far so good, no real action to speak off except a few thugs barking up the wrong tree.

"Hey!! HEY!!"

They paid her no mind. Jin side stepping one of Mugen's thrusts with his semi-large sword, spinning in a 180 degree angle, Jin tried to impale him within his own blade.

Mugen, the ever eccentric one, flew up in a frog like position, jumping high enough to land back on Jin's stiff sword while kicking him in the face in the process as he flipped right off.

His glasses falling to the floor, a bloody ridge on his nose he momentarily lost footing and were about to fall until he lodged his sword in the dirt filled ground to keep his balance.

Upon seeing this Fuu hesitated before she jumped up off the rock and ran towards him; quickly placing her hands about his shoulders she analyzed the bloody nose and realized it was not bad but still undeserving. Sending a glare Mugen's way she hastily allowed Jin to lean on her (although it wasn't necessary) as she ushered him back to their small hut for the night.

Growling Mugen kick the dirt as he watched the Ronin slightly turn his head back in Mugen's direction, presenting a small smile of victory before returning his sights right back ahead as Fuu went on and on about herbal ingredients that would fix him right up.

"Tch, bastard and his tricks, I'll rough 'em real good later on in his sleep, that four eyed creep won't know what hit 'em-" He stood still for a moment, as if he was in contemplation, but instead he was listening, the bushes off to the side were rustling a lot more than how it should be, even with the amount of wind the day had graced them with.

He heard a twig break and that was all he needed to throw his tanto into the precise location of one soon to be attacker. With that, as expected, his sword still unleashed with a feral grin to match, four other men whom obviously worked for the Shogunate rose from the concealing bushes to attack Mugen, it was quick work, albeit not so extremely easy as others would have been.

A quick slice to a man's arm, the blood blinding the man, Mugen took hold of his last remaining arm and spun him around into another man, effectively knocking the two down. As the other two came at him from opposing sides, he ducked down and swiftly did a roundhouse-low kick to the men, a complete 360 spin that toppled their movements, leaving them to haphazardly climb their ways back up, weapons still in hand.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Yeah! No one defies the Shogun!" With this they proceeded with another attack, the weapon used within one the men's grasp was a peculiar one as he spun in a full circle before unleashing it towards Mugen, it was of projectile use but could be used for close combat as well. The other merely had shuriken in one hand and a sharp blade in another, seeing as his partner used projectiles at the time he decided to charge at Mugen full swing.

Bad Idea.

Quickly surveying the speed and direction, Mugen moved his body so that the man would through the weapon at him at a particular spot so that when he dodged at the right time, the man coming at him from behind would take the full force of the oncoming weapon.

Which he did just that.

But there was no time to rest, as the charging man fell lifelessly to the floor, Mugen with an assorted amount of curses and 'pathetic weaklings' mixed in ran after the man who's weapon was hanging on the floor dead, obviously there was a drawback to a sword that had a chain attached to make it a projectile as well.

A quick slice finished the man off but caused Mugen to receive a slice of his own as he carelessly forgot about the man that was previously on the floor due to the one armed man being thrown upon him. A laugh was heard and Mugen grimaced, pissed off beyond belief.

"Wanna play it like that eh? I'll show ya a real laugh when I cut your head off you bastard!!" Running towards the guy, a flip right over his head to land perfectly behind the surprised man, it was a clean cut, his head rolling around on the floor, his decapitated body falling upon it's knees before falling forward. Mugen took one look at the pale figure on the ground to the right of him. He laughed.

His only hand clutching the place of his missing limb, trying desperately to stop the gushing of blood, Mugen smirked. "I'll let ya live only to tell ya to go back to your pansy ass boss and tell him not to try this shit again! No one's landing a hand on Fuu as long as she's with me! **Got it?!"** Weakly, frantically, the man nodded before scurrying away.

Mugen knew that the Shogun could afford better men, and that he probably did not expect the trio to be back together, that maybe Fuu was alone and it would be easy to capture and kill her.

Or_ maybe_ he was playing with them. Testing their strength once more before going in for the final kill… His face contorted into fits of rage. Slowly he walked back to the hut, he didn't feel the presence of others, just those four-five men, so he knew Fuu was safe for now, but how long would they be able to keep it up?

* * *

"That Mugen! Geez, you think he'd learn to take it easy every once in awhile…why you two continue to fight life or death matches is beyond me- I mean do you _honestly _wish to kill one another, or _me_ for that matter, I'm probably going to die of an heart attack if not first from boredom at how this has become such a routine! Everyday the same thing over and over-"

"For crying out loud do you **ever** shut _up_?"

"Mugen! Why I outta…"

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist…"

"Mugen!" she raced over to him, leaving Jin with a scowl on his face as he too witnessed what Fuu had.

"I said shut up bitch!" As he closed his eyes in annoyance he felt her not stop in front of him to berate him, as she usually did, but instead run behind him, her soft hands caressing his bloody back. He smiled inwardly.

"What happened? Did someone attack you? Are you okay? Who did this?" Swatting her presence away he popped down upon the floor and muttered that he needed sake.

"Mugen! I am serious, listen to me damnit! What happened?"

"You know what happen so stop being all dumb." He turned towards Jin and looked him up and down, his robes were half off his shoulder, his glasses still off, his hair a mess, Fuu too seemed a little flushed and her kimono was slightly untied. Taking one more glance back at the two of them, seeing the scowl on Jin's face and the worry on Fuu's, he quickly misread that worry for being frightened, afraid that he would have 'caught' them.

In _his _mind they were obviously doing something while he was getting his ass kicked!!

"Sonovabitch…" he muttered, kicking over some wood that was placed in the opening of the shack, emitting light and warm. Fuu jumped back slightly at the sudden action but then turned towards Mugen.

"What…the-what the hell Mugen?! We need that for the night!" Jin maneuvered so that he could try and scoop up some of the remaining useful logs and place them back in their appropriate positions as Mugen laughed.

"You two acting like nothing going on, I see the both of you, look at yourselves, it's obvious what's going on, if you two wanted to screw-**hell**, should have just told me! I would have been more than happy to stay outside and fight with those fuckers till the break of dawn-"

"Mugen what the hell are you-"

"Oh shut it you bitch, now I see whatcha wanted all along, playing me and him, just to protect ya…tch, all woman are the same, always wanting something from a man."

"You are clearly out of line." Jin stood up calmly, walking over to Fuu and directing her to stand away from Mugen, too shocked from the situation she allowed Jin to grasp her shoulders and lead her away.

To Mugen this was seen as a lovely exchange between the two, as if they were lovers, it was seen as if they _both_ betrayed him.

"…Tch, see if I care what the hell you two do on your spare time, I'm out of here!" Pushing aside the sliding door, he stormed off in a fury, Fuu regaining her senses made to run after him but Jin held his grip on her shoulders firmly.

"Let…Let go! Jin! He's got it all wrong…he-" A simple head shake was his response and her shoulders deflated.

"Let him calm down for the night, he obviously misread the situation and nothing we can do as of right now will convince him otherwise. His…feelings for you, Fuu, have made him a very wary man."

"Wary?" he nodded and continued. "Cautious, mistrusting, easy to suspicion." He confirmed.

"Why would he have any reason to be? He should know by now that I…Only him…" He patted her shoulder gently and pointed suggestively towards the little made out bed in the corner.

"Sleep. Tomorrow will come soon enough and then we must get back on the road."

She nodded in acceptance but as soon as she made her way to lay down she hesitated and turned back to the stoic Ronin. "What if…but what if he doesn't come back?" His look told her his answer and she smiled appreciatively, settling back down under the covers, she fell asleep after much effort and tossing about.

* * *

It was some time throughout the night that Jin rose from sleep, trudging out the room slowly and softly so as to not wake Fuu that he saw Mugen leaning against a nearby tree. They didn't regard one another, no comments exchanged except for Jin's monotone:

"You're shift's over. Sleep now. The gash on your back needs rest."

Mugen grunted in response before pushing himself off the bark of the tree with his upheld foot, a small wince before he nodded, proceeding to enter the shack. It was already an understanding that one man would stay out at night on look out for half the night, changing shift with the other without Fuu's notice. They had to be cautious.

Before Mugen entered Jin spoke up again, there was no need to do so on his behalf, and he rather liked what had transpired earlier, getting the best of the Ryukyu was one of the highlights of his day. For Fuu though, on the other hand, he felt he needed to clarify.

No doubt Mugen did in fact trust Fuu but a misconstrued event that leads to jealous actions definitely had effects on the recipient of those hurtful actions.

"The hut was hot; as simple as it may sound and unbelievable, I lowered my clothing for relief. She, on the other hand, was talking a mile a minute while trying to…heal me, if that's what you could call her treatment." He grimaced at the remembrance of the stinging effects the herbs Fuu placed upon him caused.

"Thus, the actions combined left her flushed. Also… take note she was worried about you, much more concern laced her face upon seeing your hurt form than mine. Granted your wound was substantially worse, the immediate feeling that something is wrong and instinct to rush over and help should indicate to you, enough, that she cares a great deal about you."

The vagabond hadn't responded.

"A greater deal then she will ever care about me."

A snort and a grin came after that final statement and Jin couldn't help but shake his head at the man's ego. "Got that right four-eyes, don't you dare fall asleep while on look out." He waved him off, a small smile plastered on his face to which Jin returned. As Mugen disappeared into the house a faint squeal of 'Mugen' could be heard and a 'Get off me!' to follow.

Jin sighed before leaning his back against the same bark of the tree Mugen had been on just recently. As if being in the same place he occupied brought about the wild man's thoughts to Jin, he certainly understood how someone like Fuu could bring out such emotion within a man. The feeling and wanting to protect her was so overpowering… Jin couldn't help but feel himself pale in comparison.

With Fuu, Mugen had asked if her spot was warm, and if so, to get up and move her scrawny ass to the other side so he could lay there.

"What? Hey! This is my spot, get'cha own! Unbelievable! I swear, who knows what you were doing out all night and here you come just waltzing in here like you own the place and-"

Its funny how she never noticed Jin's missing presence or how during her tirade Mugen was slowing becoming comfortable within her makeshift bed. Or how she never paid mind to how tenderly Mugen kissed her on night's like these, when it was obvious he craved her warmth from being out in the cold for too long, or simply because he missed _her specific_ warmth, all on it's own.

She did note however, on most occasions, like as of right now, he did it to just merely shut her up.

I hope it was acceptable, I tried to add in some fight scenes but like I said, I really suck, but I kept to my AN in the last chapter, fighting and misunderstanding, and who here thinks its time Fuu gets overtly jealous eh? Hmm…maybe, I didn't do too much plot wise in this chapter, but at least I am giving you all an idea of how the Shogun is messing with them, and trust me things will be getting serious soon.

Remember Fuu can't stay not getting kidnapped for long!

Also I made a new video to the song Move Along by AAR! Please check it out! Ja Ne:hugs:


End file.
